


Electrified

by StardustDragon



Series: Love Like That [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan have their second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electrified

Michael is eager for Ryan to call, unsure if he’s going to wait the usual three days or not. He goes to work and comes home, eats take-out a few times, and sleeps. He isn’t totally worried- he’s pretty sure Ryan was interested.

The day after their date, Michael calls Jeremy to give him the scoop on how everything went. Jeremy has to keep Michael on track because he’s so excited that he keeps skipping around in the story.

It isn’t really like Michael, but then, he’s never found someone he’s this passionate about.

\---

Two days go by without a word, but then Ryan calls on the third night. Michael swallows the lump in his throat and wills his voice to be normal when he answers.

“Hello?”

“Michael, hi. It’s Ryan.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’ll be better when you agree to go on a date with me this Saturday.”

“’When’, he says,” Michael laughs and Ryan chuckles with him. “Tell me when and where and I’ll be there.”

“How about I pick you up instead?”

“Okay, sounds good. I’ll text you my address.”

\---

Saturday night arrives and Ryan pulls up in front of Michael’s apartment building in a beat-up pick-up truck. They’re both dressed comfortably in jeans, per Ryan’s request, but he says the actual date is a surprise.

They drive for ages, but with the radio on softly in the background it gives them time to talk. Nothing serious, just comments on landmarks they pass or a joke about the radio host.

The beginning of a song Michael recognizes plays, and he slowly gets into it. He starts by nodding along to the beat, then humming, then quietly singing under his breath. He really does like this song.

“Hey, you got me spinning, you got me going crazy, and I’m feeling so electrified...”

Ryan silently reaches for the volume dial and turns it up.

In the end, they’re both singing and laughing at each other.

By the time the song is over, they’re pulling onto a little dirt road.

“Should I let you kill me now or do you like your victims to put up a fight?”

Ryan laughs, deep and low, and it sends a thrill through Michael despite the topic of conversation.

“That wasn’t an answer, Ryan.”

He never does get an answer, because the woods open up to reveal a beautiful view of the city from the top of a cliff. Michael is breathless. “Holy shit, Ryan...”

Ryan backs the truck up and gets out to open the bed, unveiling a pile of blankets and pillows. There’s a picnic basket, too.

“I don’t know what to say, Ryan, this is... wow.”

Ryan just smiles and shrugs. “I wanted to do something nice for you. I know it’s only our second date, but...”

Michael grins. “It’s amazing, Ry.”

Ryan gestures for him to climb in, so he makes himself comfortable among the pillows. It’s a beautiful night for a date like this, and Michael feels content to be here forever as long as Ryan is by his side.

They open the basket and Ryan pulls out Michael’s favorite beer, along with a water for himself.

“Jeremy told me you didn’t like wine, so. And I don’t know if you noticed the other night, but I don’t actually drink.”

Michael nods. “That’s cool. I have a friend out in New York that doesn’t drink either.”

There’s also a couple of sandwiches for them and a small bag containing what look like homemade cookies.

They eat quietly, their munching interspersed with only light conversation about their week.

“Hey, Ryan, you know I’m a paramedic, but I don’t actually know what you do.”

He had avoided the question on their first date, but Michael didn’t know why, and Jeremy wouldn’t tell him what the man did.

Ryan swallows around his mouthful. “I’m a doctor at Sacred Heart.”

“No way. I work for them. How have I never seen you before?”

Ryan shrugs. “I spend most of my time in the ICU, so we’re not exactly in the same department.”

Michael hums in reply and takes a bite of his sandwich.

The view of the city is gorgeous from this angle, and Michael is amazed as he takes it all in.

“I don’t normally take anyone up here,” Ryan says after they’ve both finished. “But I really like you, Michael, and...” he takes a deep breath like he’s steeling his nerves. “I want to share it with you.”

Michael scoots closer to Ryan and takes his hand. “I’m glad you’re sharing it with me.”

They sit in silence for a moment until Michael speaks.

“Ryan, can I kiss you?”

“I’d like that very much.” Ryan smiles shyly as Michael leans in.

When they break apart for a moment, Michael fumbles their drinks out of the way and swings up a leg so he can straddle Ryan.

“I hope I’m not being too forward, but I really like you, too.”

Ryan chuckles. “Like I’d ever say no to an attractive redhead in my lap.”

Michael huffs a laugh. “I’m not a redhead!”

“Prove it,” Ryan growls, cupping Michael’s cheeks with his hands and dragging him in for a burning kiss.

\---

They break apart before anything serious happens, but Michael is pretty sure he’s going to go home and take a cold shower and not think about the noises Ryan makes.

Ryan reaches into the basket and hands him one of the cookies.

“These look homemade, Ryan, did you make these?”

“Sort of? I supervised. Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

Michael has a feeling he knows what the topic of conversation is, but he lets Ryan speak.

“I wanted to tell you before anything got too serious, but... Well, anyway. Um, I have a daughter. She’s six, and her name’s Nicole.”

Michael takes a moment of silence, though he had already thought about the possibility- he works in medicine, so he’s used to piecing together a story. It’s just different hearing it from the horse’s mouth.

“Okay. I mean, you already know I’m not looking for something short-term. And kids are cute- my brother has a son who’s four now, I think.” Michael is rambling and he knows it. He takes a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is that I know you’re a package deal, and I want whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“I think she’d like you,” Ryan offers.

Michael smiles and leans in to kiss Ryan again.

\---

When Ryan drops Michael off at his apartment, he shuts the truck off and walks him to the front door.

“Thanks for tonight, Ryan. It was amazing.”

“I like spending time with you. We should do that more often.”

“Definitely. But next time, I’m paying. It’s my turn.”

Ryan laughs. “Okay, the next one’s all yours.”

Michael bites his lip, unsure where to take the conversation from there.

Ryan leans in and gives him a chaste kiss. “Call me, okay? Or text. I like hearing about your day.”

Michael nods.

“Good night, Ryan.”

“Goodnight, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song they're singing in the truck is "Electrified" by Megan Nicole.
> 
> Michael should be meeting Nicole in the next one!


End file.
